pokerangersfandomcom-20200214-history
Poké Rangers: Darkness Rising
is s a spin-off of the Poké Rangers franchise. This series is authored by Deadbeatloser22 and exclusive to Fanfiction.Net. Summary What started as a homecoming for a travelling trainer soon explodes into something much, much bigger. Something has emerged from the darkness under Mount Coronet, and it's up to a new team of PokéRangers to stop it from taking over the world. Cast Rangers Jon Rose Age: 18 Hair Colour: Brown with Red highlights Eye Colour: Brown Birthday: June 6th Equipment: Red Infernape PokéMorpher, Red Infernape Zord, Red Garchomp Cycle, Red Blaster Sabre, Fire Tail, Crystal Armour. Red Light Force Ranger, de-facto team leader. A bit of a lone wolf, and with a fiery temper. Lucas Osborne Age: 18 Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Birthday: April 17th Equipment: Blue Empoleon PokéMorpher, Blue Empoleon Zord, Blue Garchomp Cycle, Blue Blaster Sabre, Hydro Fin. Blue Light Force Ranger, one of Jon's oldest friends. Often serves as the voice of reason. Sonja Osborne Age: 16 Hair Colour: Blonde Eye Colour: Blue Birthday: October 12th Equipment: Yellow Pachirisu PokéMorpher, Yellow Pachirisu Zord, Yellow Garchomp Cycle, Yellow Blaster Sabre, Electro-stingers. Yellow Light Force Ranger, and Lucas' younger sister. Ever the optimist, she can see the good in any situation, no matter how grim. James Cooper Age: 18 Hair Colour: Brown Eye Colour: Green Birthday: August 14th Equipment: Green Torterra PokéMorpher, Green Torterra Zord, Green Garchomp Cycle, Green Blaster Sabre, Shell Shield. Green Light Force Ranger, and Sonja's boyfriend. The quiet one of the group, but possibly still the smartest. Taki Woods Age: 18 Hair Colour: Black Eye Colour: Brown Birthday: September 23rd Equipment: Pink Medicham PokéMorpher, Pink Medicham Zord, Pink Garchomp Cycle, Pink Blaster Sabre, Psyche-bow. Pink Light Force Ranger. Seems to act as the heart of the group, helping the others deal with their problems. Alex Hawke Age: 18 Hair Colour: Blonde/Light Brown Eye Colour: Green Birthday: March 14th Equipment: Black Staraptor Wing Morpher, Black Staraptor Zord, Black Blaster Sabre, Raptorang, Purple Spiritomb Morpher, Purple Spiritomb Zord/Megazord, Spirit Sabre (formerly). Black Light Force Ranger. Formerly the Purple Spiritomb Ranger, Jon's "friendly rival". Arsenal * PokéMorphers: Small circular devices styled on a Pokéball, used by the Rangers to morph with the cry of "Power of Light, PokéRangers unite!" ** Wing Morpher: Alex's morpher, resembles a Pokéball with a pair of wings folded together beneath it. * Blaster Sabres: Standard weapons carried by all six Rangers, capable of functioning as a hand-held blaster or as a short sword. * The Storm Cannon: A larger blaster formed from all six Rangers' special weapons. Built from: ** The Fire Tail: Jon's weapon, a chain whip capable of summoning fireballs. ** The Hydro Fin: Lucas' weapon, a fin-styled broadsword. ** The Electro-stingers: Sonja's weapon, a pair of electrically chargeable spikes. ** The Shell shield: James' weapon, a spiked shield that can be used to ram an enemy. ** The Psyche-bow: Taki's weapon, fires bolts of Psychic energy at the foe. ** The Raptorang: Alex's weapon, a boomerang shaped like a pair of wings. * Garchop Cycles: High-powered dirt-bikes styled on a Garchomp, allowing the Rangers to pursue fast enemies or to transport them when the teleporter is down. * Purple Spiritomb Morpher: Used by the Purple Ranger to summon his powers with a cry of "DARKNESS!" * The Spirit Sabre: Weapon of the Purple Ranger, capable of acting as a sword or as a rifle firing bolts of dark energy. * Crystal Armour: Jon's Battlizer. Forms crystaline armour over his gloves, boots and chest, along with a pair of crystal swords that can be combined to unleash a powerful Ice Beam attack. Zords Sinnoh Megazord Red Infernape Zord Forming the Torso of the Sinnoh Megazord, the Red Ranger's zord sleeps on Iron Island. Blue Empoleon Zord Forming the Hips of the Sinnoh Megazord, the Blue Ranger's zord sleeps off the coast near Sunnyshore City. Yellow Pachirisu Zord Forming the left leg of the Sinnoh Megazord, the Yellow Ranger's zord sleeps by the Valley Windworks. Green Torterra Zord Forming the back of the Sinnoh Megazord, the Green Ranger's zord sleeps deep within Eterna Forest. Pink Medicham Zord Forming the right leg of the Sinnoh Megazord, the Pink Ranger's zord meditates by the Sendoff Spring. Sinnoh Ultrazord Black Staraptor Zord Forming the back and additional armour for the Sinnoh Ultrazord, the Black Ranger's Zord sleeps high above the clouds. Spiritomb Megazord The Zord of the Purple Ranger, summoned out of the Dark realm as it is needed. Episode Guide Status: Ongoing. {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 600px" |Episode # |Production # |Title |Episode Summary |- |1 |101 |Sunrise |Something awakens in the darkness, and a mysterious force of light must recruit five new teens to take on the mantle of the PokéRangers. |- |2 |102 |Lock 'n' Load |An encounter with a Dark Machamp forces the Rangers to make use of their new weapons to stop it. |- |3 |103 |Seeing Red |After the Darkness puts Jon under it's influence, he must understand what being in a team truly means. |- |4 |104 |Stonewalled |A rampaging dark Golem forces the Rangers to take to the streets with their new Garchop cycles to catch it. |- |5 |105 |Goin' Underground |A mysterious explosion in the Underground leads to the Rangers entering the Dark Realm for the first time. |- |6 |106 |Black as Darkness, Part One |A new arrival in Veilstone City can only mean trouble, especially as it's a Dark Ranger! |- |7 |107 |Black as Darkness, Part Two |With the Purple Ranger doing more and more damage to the Rangers with every battle, and with a shocking revelation about his identity, it all comes down to one last struggle... |- |8 |108 |Family |After Sonja is kidnapped by the forces of Darkness, Lucas must enter the dark realm to save her. |- |9 |109 |Contingency |An attack by a gang of Karicas forces the creation of a new Ranger... |- |10 |110 |Facing the Past |A run-in with a Mismagius pits Alex against his greatest enemy: himself! |- |11 |111 |Flip Side |A second encounter with the Mismagius leads the Rangers into the dark side of history... |- |12 |112 |Revelations |A fight with a dark Tropius causes the Rangers to see exactly what they're fighting against, and what they're fighting for... |- |13 |113 |Digital Danger |There's something in the storage network, and it's up to the rangers to flush it out... |- |14 |114 |Ice to See You |Winter's here, and with it comes a dark Snover! |- |15 |115 |Ripples in Time, Part One |The Absol's work forces three of the Rangers to take a dive into the past... |- |16 |116 |Ripples in Time, Part Two |Stranded in the past, Jon, Sonja and James must work to stop the Absol from damaging the future... |- Category:Poké Rangers Series